To Love Another
by Cupcake-Wingz
Summary: "Ren, do you ever think you will remember me?" I tried to hide it, but the hopefulness in my voice bleed through. He sighed, running a hand thorugh his hair, "I'll try, but i cant make any promises". and I couldn't help the hope I began to feel.
1. Chapter 1

**Me:** **Hola! Como estas?**

**Will: why do you always start like that? It's not like people are going to answer you**

**Me: Shut up! It's just how I greet people. Everybody's a critic, sheesh**

**Will: just get on with it. I don't have all day**

**Me: that, my friend, is a lie. You live in my closet, so you do have all day. Now go! You are lucky I like dark haired boys!**

**Will: so you admit it! You **_**are**_** attracted to me!**

**Me: You wish! Now go to your closet! Phillip is waiting!**

**Will: fine *grumbles* why do I have to share a closet with a platypus anyway…**

**Me: *yells over shoulder* Platypuses are awesome, you are just jealous he sleeps with me!**

**Will: am not. The lady's love me, I don't need you.**

**Me: *snorts* ya right!**

**Will: *grumbles***

**Me: now, will you state the disclaimer?**

**Will: Wingz does not own Tiger's Curse, Colleen Houck does. And this story starts right after her birthday party in Tiger's Quest cause Wingz didn't like the ending in the real book… so there are MAJOR spoilers for those who haven't read it**

**Me: but I do own the rights to the chocolate in the fridge!**

**Will: No fair! When did we get chocolate?**

**Me: the other day stupid. C u guys at the bottom!**

**Fezzes r, and forever will be, cool ["]**

**Wingz-and-a-Fez**

Kelsey's POV:

I sat there, in the middle of the night, thinking. I can't believe Ren doesn't remember! I love him, and now he can't even remember me. And Kishan, I know he is trying, but why can't he try harder. All I want is to be left alone and he can't stop flirting with me, trying to make me love him instead. But I won't, I never will. If only I could hear Ren tell mehe loves me one more time, feel him kiss me and tell me things are going to be fine. What I wouldn't give for him to look at me with love in his eyes just one more time. But now, everything has changed. I thought maybe, just maybe, I have found someone. I had left thinking he didn't want me, and he came after me. When I saw him I was overjoyed! He had chosen me, I had chosne him. But now, I can just sit in my room. The closest thing I seem to have left is my stuffed, white tiger. Everything reminds me of him. My room, my house, even the ribbons I wear each day. "looks like it's just you and me" I whispered to the stuffed tiger "just you and me".

Ren's POV:

I was thinking that night. Thinking about Kelsey. I hadn't meant to upset her, I don't even understand what I did! She got all upset over ice cream. Over stupid ice cream! Evidently I had hurt her feelings, something about before I forgot her. But Peaches and cream? Why Peaches and cream? I have seen her room, and it is painted the same way to. Evidently I also had something to do with that… What inspired me for the whole "Peaches and Cream" thing? After Kishan yelled at me. He told me that she had given me her heart, she had gone on the whole quest to help me. What I don't understand is why. Why me? I had obviously loved her a lot, but then why don't I feel that way now? Maybe if I just talked to her…

Kelsey's POV:

I was sitting in bed when there was a knock on the door? Who would be up at this hour? Well, me obviously, but at the moment I had the right to be. "Come in" then Ren poked his head in. What was he doing here?

"Hey, Kelsey, can I talk to you?" he seemed serious enough.

"Sure" I admit it, I was curious to see what he wanted to talk about, so I patted the spot next to me. He cautiously walked over and slowly sat down. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I am trying to figure thing out, and I figured the best way to do that was to talk to you."

"Then talk. I have all night." Wonder what he is trying to figure out… probly his life at the moment.

"Could you possibly explain a couple things to me?" easy enough.

"Ask away"

"Why did I choose Peaches and Cream" why did he have to ask that? I was already upset.

"You chose Peaches and Cream cause you said that is how I smell" a tear slowly fell down my cheek.

"Where did I meet you?"

"I met you when you were stuck as a tiger at the circus. I would read to you, and you would look at me and listen. I had come in almost every night. One time you had escaped when I fell asleep. It turned out that was the night you had called Mr. Kadan and he came the next day and 'bought' you to bring back to the wild. He then offered for me to come with him to 'help you' on the journey. Once we got there you gave me quite a scare when you became a man right before my eyes. From then on I helped you try to break the curse." I smiled remembering my time at the circus and the time I spent with him here, everything we did.

I almost missed his last question, it was barely audible "Why do you love me?" I started crying.

"You were different. You cared about me, protected me. I loved for who you were, who you still are. I loved your smile, the way you always tried to do things perfectly and would mess up. I loved the way we would sit at night and read Shakespeare and you would lay your head on my lap, the way you were obsessed with peanut butter. Ren, I loved everything about you" I whispered the last part, now the tears were freely flowing. I tried to distract myself by rubbing my stuffed tiger's head.

"Why do you have that tiger?" he asked.

"When I left India, I left because I figured you wouldn't want me when you saw the world. And I figured I would stop holding you back. But, when I got here, you had made sure I was ok, I was still tied to you. I had gone to a get something for my siblings. While I was there, I saw this tiger, and it reminded me of you. I couldn't get you off my mind. Whenever I looked at it, though, I saw how it wasn't like my tiger. This tiger had lifeless, light-blue eyes while yours were dark and full of emotion. I saw how this tiger's fur wasn't as soft, while yours was like silk. That's why I have this tiger, it was the closest thing to remind me of _you_" he looked at me, his eyes full of confusion and sadness. I looked away.

"Kelsey," he whispered, "I never meant to hurt you"

"I know" we were both silent for awhile. "Do you think you could ever remember me?" I asked. I tried to hide it, but my voice was hopeful.

He sighed "I'll try Kelsey, but I won't make any promises" he then got up. "Goodnight Kelsey"

"Goodnight Ren" then he left, and now I couldn't help the hope I began to feel.

Ren's POV:

I know had more questions than before, but I was obviously not helping. I just seemed to upset her more, then the hopefulness in her voice when she asked me to remember her. I couldn't help but say I would try, and I would. I most defiantly had cared for her, even I could tell after what she told me. And she most defiantly cared for me in return. What am I going to do? Especially when I now love another.

**Me: Well, there it is! I know, terrible ending, but I wrote mushy stuff! I'm so proud! I don't do mushy, so this is a first, plus it was helping me practice for my other story, Quote the Raven.**

**Will: I just remembered something, they don't know who I am!**

**Me: if they don't know you, that is tragic indeed. Let me introduce to you, Will Herondale! Shadowhunter extraordinaire!**

**Will: Yup! **

**Me: he also is annoying, self-centered, sarcastic, and rude**

**Will: hey! That's not nice!**

**Me: I know, I just had to tell them the truth! Now they know you even better ;)**

**Will: humph! Meanie.**

**Me: Will, I would tell you to act mature, but I am no better, so just watch it**

**Will: fine, R&R?**

**Me: please! It's not that hard! All you have to do is hit that nice button! Please! If you do I will give you a virtual cookie :D**

**Will: she won't continue this story until she gets 5 reviews, so it's your choice. Plus this will NOT be updated weekly because she has other stories to work on…**

**Me: and I am looking for a beta ;)**

**Fezzes r cool ["]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: In the name of Rassilon! You have all made me so happy! I'm in shock! I just kept getting emails for this story! You all realize that you have made this story my most read story for one chapter? And this story also has the most Alerts too! And Favorites, I'm not even going to get into that! I am just so, so, so, so-**

**Will: shocked?**

**Master: way to ruin the moment.**

**Will: like you care. You just got here.**

**Me: both of you, be quiet! Everyone, let me introduce you to my new friend! He goes by the name the Master!**

**Master: what is this story about? I have already done a crossover of some sort…**

**Will: this one is a Tiger's Curse story. This isn't as funny; its more sad…**

**Master: why?**

**Me: cause this takes place after Ren forgot about Kelsey and ruined Kelsey's birthday party…**

**Master: I like strangest notions better…**

**Will: me too. Much more fun!**

**Me: strangest notions is a randomness story, what do you expect?**

**Will and Master: chocolate!**

**Me: *facepalm***

**Will: you realize how off track this A/N is getting, right?**

**Master: if the story is sad, why is your A/N funny?**

**Me: one question at a time! I do realize how off track this is getting, my mind just doesn't care. My A/N is funny, because that is my personality… I'm not a sad and emotional person, so this story takes me a while to write… I want to make the chapter's just right… this chapter is more cheerful anyway.**

**Will: I'm hungry. Can we go eat now?**

**Me: once I write the chapter.**

**Master: she doesn't own Tiger's Curse. I seriously thought that was obvious…**

**Me: I'm not old enough to have written Tiger's Curse, but I am a girl!**

**Master: I could always zap you with my screwdriver…**

**Will: screwdriver… O.o**

**Me and Master: THE LASER SCREWDRIVER, STUPID!**

**Me: on with the story! All who review with the word **_**screwdriver**_** will be told what the laser screwdriver is! Well, if you don't know…**

**Will: that is the word for this chapter anyway.**

**Master: it shows her who has read her A/N.**

**Fezzes r, and forever will be, cool ["]**

**Wingz-and-a-Fez (and a bowtie too ;))**

Kelsey's POV

That night, and every night afterwards, I would have the same dream.

_I would be standing in a garden; there was a path. When I walked down the path, it turned into a cave. I would reached the end of the cave and get attacked, but something saved me. I could see the outline in the soft glow of a fire. A tiger attacking a tiger, the victor turns into a man and put his foot on top like a champion would stand. Then I would see a white tiger, lying on the floor covered in blood. When I would run to him, it would change to Durga. She was trying to tell me something, but I couldn't hear her. Then it would change into a dark hallway. I would run until there was a door at the end. But before I could reach the end, I fall into the dark. However, someone grabs me, and before I could see my savior's face, I wake up…_

Every time, I would wake up covered in sweat, tears in my eyes, and an ach in my chest. And there was nothing I could do but cry.

Ren's POV

It had been a week since I spoke to Kelsey. Kishan has been ignoring me and whenever I go to talk with Mr. Kadam, he just looks at me with sad eyes and won't answer my questions. What am I supposed to do? That was when I finally went to confront her.

I crept up to her door and peered inside, trying not to be noticed.

"Kelsey, what's wrong?" asked Kishan. What was he doing in Kelsey's room?

"I don't want to talk about it!"

Kelsey sounded like she's been crying… and why do I feel the need to just hold her? To tell her everything will be fine? But, I couldn't. I don't even remember her. Yet my soul was telling me otherwise.

"Kelsey, we're worried about you. Please, tell me what's wrong." Kishan asked, trying to get her to talk. I could hear the pleading tone in his voice.

It was quiet. Then, very silently, I heard her respond. "It's the nightmares. They won't go away. Every night I see him dying, Kishan. And every night there is a man standing over him. A man who was once a tiger too."

"Kelsey, don't worry about it. You know it would never be me. He's my brother. No matter how much I want to hurt him right now, I don't. We're trying to help you. Believe me we are, but sometimes things don't always work out." I heard the bed creak. "I'll go see if there is something light to eat. You need to eat something."

I could hear him get up as he started towards the door. I quickly turned into my room, closing the door softly behind me. I heard him open Kelsey's door then, as he walked past my room, he stopped. It was almost as if he wanted to talk to me, but he continued on his way without coming in. Once I heard him reach the bottom of the stairs, I swiftly left my room. Knocking on Kelsey's door, I opened it to find her face-first on her pillow, crying.

"Kishan, please just leave me alone. I don't feel like eating anything right now."

"It's not Kishan," I said, and she sucked in a breath.

As she sat up, she asked, "Ren, what are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you, Kelsey. If that's okay?" I let the question hang in the air, then thought to myself, _What the heck am I doing? She probably wants to avoid me._

She moved, making room for me to sit next to her. "What do you want to know?"

I sighed and replied, "Everything."

That got me a smile. And seeing that smile, for some reason, I just wanted to smile back.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I don't know everything quite yet."

"Well, you should," I huffed. "Its not like I could ask Kishan, he's an idiot!"

"Yeah, well, not much we can do. Maybe you dropped him on his head as a baby?"

"Quite possible. Would have been a good question to ask my parents. It would have explained a lot!" I smiled at her playfully, earning myself a not-so-light smack on the head.

"If you are going to flirt, would you mind announcing it? Walking in on it is a little awkward," came from a voice leaning on the door frame.

The frame creaked as Kishan came in, ruining our fun.

"Well, why didn't you just leave? The door _is_ right behind you," Kelsey replied, seemingly unhappy with his appearance.

"Couldn't help myself. You know, being dropped on your head doesn't help the thought process," he smiled at me, an angry glint in his eyes. What did I do? "Well, I will leave you to continue. See you guys at dinner!" he left, whistling jingle bells.

Once he was gone, Kelsey and I shared a look, which led to the both of us hugging our sides in laughter. When we finally stopped, she had tears in her eyes and I had to hold my nose to keep from gasping. But as our laughs died, we both remembered why I was there in the first place. "So," she looked at me, a meaningful smile on her face, "What do you want to know?"

We spent the rest of the night talking.

~The next week~

Kelsey's POV:

I was glad it wasn't so awkward with Ren anymore. After that night, we became more relaxed. We were friends again and slowly working with his memory, but it wasn't coming back and I was starting to fear the worst. _What if he never remembers me?_ I pushed the thought out of my head. Of course he would. And I was going to help him.

While I was in la-la-land, contemplating my own thoughts, a certain someone seemed to have been sneaking up on me. I didn't notice until I was suffocating under the weight of a white tiger; go figure.

"Ren! Get off! You're too heavy!" All I got was a deep purr in response. "REN!" He humphed, but got up all the same. He walked away towards the trees behind me, and laid down in the sun.

I turned back to my thoughts, only to have someone pick me up less than a minute later. And before I could realize where I was being carried to, I was already dumped into the pool.

"REN! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" I screamed when I came up for air. "I just washed my hair!" He started laughing at me.

"You," he gasped, "should have," another gasp, "seen the look," wheezing now, "on your face!" and that was when he fell over, cackling like a hyena.

Climbing out of the pool, I walked over, kicked him, and then headed inside. Who does he think he is?

"Kelsey! Wait!" I heard him run up to me. Now walking backwards, he grabbed my shoulders and gazed into my eyes. "Look me in the eye and tell me that wasn't funny."

When I looked at him, I couldn't hold back my smile. Then I started to laugh and he quickly followed suit.

~that night~

We were siting on my balcony, watching the sun set. Waiting for the stars to take over the sky. As the sun disappeared from view, I looked at Ren and smiled. But what he did next surprised me.

Ren's POV:

When she looked at me with a smile on her face, something registered in my head. _Kiss her._ It was telling me. _Kiss her and remember._ Right then that was all I wanted to do, so I did and it was amazing.

**Me: and we're done!**

**Will: food O.O**

**Me: not yet. We still have another chapter to write. Everyone here, I would like you to thank my beta for this story, Daughter of Athena94! *hears strange noise in background***

**Master: #! Almost-… there-… just need to-… get it-… in! DID IT! Oh, oops *grins sheepishly* I'm interrupting something… can we do strangest notions! Please!**

**Me: you two are incredibly rude, and random…**

**Will: but I'm hungry :(**

**Master: and I was just fixing the screwdriver!**

**Me: *sigh* fine. We will write a chapter for strangest notions, THEN we will eat to our hearts content!**

**Master: review please? If we get 10 reviews, she will update again before Christmas…**

**Me: deal?**

**Fezzes r cool ["]**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone!

Guess who is back :D

Sorry I have been gone so long, high school has been hectic.

I am planning on doing a rewrite for my stories and try to get back into the swing of things

The truth?

I'm way more active on deviantart and I find drawing more calming ^^"

Plus I am a better artist the writer v.v

So just keep an eye out for updates, they will come but they will be slow

Im trying to get back into writing, but you need to understand my school scedual

I don't take easy clases, I actually have 4 honors right now: Honors Algebra 2, Honors Geometry, Honors US Colonial History, and Honors Chem. Besides that robotics and quidditch take up a lot of my free time.

So Im thinking of changing my name. what do you guys think?

New name new start?

If I change my name it will be **Fictionticious **or **Cupcake-Wingz** so don't be alarmed if you see those XD

Fly on and be free

Wingz


End file.
